Possessive
by Unattainable Dreams
Summary: A trip to the video game store brings out Yami's possessive side. Puzzleshipping. Yaoi. AU. -Yaoi Prompt Exchange Challenge-


**A/N: This is for the Yaoi Prompt Exchange Challenge. If anyone is interested in participating in any challenges, let me know. I have few listed on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Junjou Romantica, the Wii U, or any of the games mentioned!**

**Prompt: "You're mine. For the rest of your life. Give up." Usagi-san from Junjou Romantica [Sent by Sephirotha]**

**Beta: TheRoseThatKnowsPain**

* * *

Possessive

"Hey, Yami?" Yugi called out from the kitchen, dressed in his usual attire: a pair of leather pants, a sleeveless black top, and one of those collars he and Yami always seemed to wear.

"Hm?" replied Yami. After he had grabbed his morning cup of coffee, he'd taken residence in the living room on their couch; dressed similarly to Yugi.

Knowing where Yami's voice had come from, Yugi walked into the living room. He held up his wallet. "I have some extra money I've been saving," Yugi announced with a smile, "What do you say to buying a new video game?"

Yami eyes brightened at the mention of a new game. Lately, Yugi and he had been playing the same games over and over. It was getting ridiculous—not to mention boring. "That sounds wonderful," Yami replied, "When shall we leave?"

Yugi shrugged. "Anytime you want, I guess."

With one last gulp, Yami finished his coffee and stood up. "How about now?" he asked eagerly while Yugi nodded with just as much enthusiasm. They both put on their shoes and left the house with the intent of walking to the nearest video game store.

* * *

At last, the two arrived at the video game store. When they walked in the worker at the counter greeted them without looking up from whatever he was doing.

Yami nudged Yugi slightly. "What system do you want to buy a game for?"

He hummed for a moment and then answered, "How about the Wii U? All we have for it is Nintendo Land and I think we're both getting sick of it."

Recently, Yami had won the Wii U off Kaiba. Kaiba had been dueling Yami and had been winning at that moment, and—being overconfident—had decided to make it more _interesting_. The agreement was that the loser had to buy the deluxe set of the Wii U for the winner; Kaiba had been so sure he would win and he knew Yami didn't have the money to be buying someone else a video game console, so he also knew that Yugi would be livid with Yami if he lost. But, of course, Yami had won at the last minute.

Kaiba couldn't have been more irritated.

"Sounds great," Yami said as they made their way toward the display of Wii U games.

"Not a whole lot here," Yugi commented as they both looked over the games.

Yami nodded and then grabbed a game that interested him. "This one looks pretty cool," he said after he finished looking it over.

"Let me see." Yugi reached for the game and immediately turned pale. "Zombi U?!" Yugi exclaimed. "You know I hate scary stuff. Don't you remember when you tried to make me play Silent Hill? I had nightmares for weeks!"

Yami chuckled. "I guess that's a no?"

"Keep looking," Yugi ordered as he scowled and shoved the game back into Yami hands.

"Fine, fine," Yami murmured while he put the game back into place.

It was then that the worker approached them. "Do you two need any help?" he asked, mostly directed toward Yugi, staring at him.

Yami glared at the way the other man was looking at Yugi. It was sickening. He pushed Yugi behind him and gave the worker a dirty look. "We're fine," Yami told him in a way that left no room for argument.

The worker shivered slightly. "Let me know if you change your mind," he said and then left to head back to the counter.

Yami kept his eyes on the man until he was a safe distance away from Yugi.

"Geez, you're so possessive," Yugi commented with a laugh.

"Only with the things I love," Yami said as he returned to the task of finding a video game.

Yugi raised an eyebrow at Yami. "Oh, so I'm a 'thing' now?" he asked.

"You know what I meant."

They we silent for a few minutes until Yugi showed Yami a game. "How about this one?" Yugi questioned, "It can be two-player so we won't have to take turns."

Yami grabbed the game from Yugi. "Super Mario Bros. U? Hm, sounds like fun. Is this the one you want?"

Yugi nodded animatedly.

"Alright," Yami said. "Let's go check out so we can get home and play."

He handed the game back to Yugi and they walked over to the counter. The worker looked up and smiled at Yugi, which caused Yami to glare, again, at the man who decided to ignore Yami this time.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" he asked as Yugi handed him the game.

"Yep," Yugi replied cheerfully. He found himself spacing out a little as he thought about how much fun this game would be.

The worker rang up the game and told Yugi the price. Yugi handed him the money. While he waited for the change, he had grabbed the game and stared at it in anticipation.

"Here you are," the man said as he gave Yugi his change and the receipt.

Yami and Yugi started to leave until the man spoke to Yugi again. "Say, would you like to go on a date sometime?" he asked nervously.

Yugi started to answer until Yami interrupted him. He gave the man a death glare and stated in a sinister voice, "Yugi is taken. Back off." Yami then led Yugi out of the store, as the worker stood inside frozen in fear.

Yugi shoved Yami playfully. "Yami, what was that all about?"

Yami clenched his firsts. "That guy had his eyes all over you the entire time and then he had the nerve to ask you out with me standing right there!" he exclaimed.

"He probably didn't know you were my boyfriend," Yugi laughed, "Maybe he mistook you for being my brother or something."

Yami only glared at Yugi, though this glare was nothing like the one he had just used on the video game store worker.

"Oh, and next time," Yugi began. "Let me decide who I want to date. He was kind of nice-looking…"

Yami's mouth opened and closed a few times before he responded. "Aibou! How could you say that?!" Yami exclaimed. "You belong to me!"

Yugi smiled lightly. "You're being possessive again," Yugi stated. "Calm down. I was only kidding. Lighten up a little, okay?"

Yami blinked, then rolled his eyes. He should have known Yugi was only joking. "Fine, but just know that you're mine," Yami said and then kissed Yugi briefly, "For the rest of your life," he kissed him again. "Give up," he said with one last kiss.

Yugi grinned up at him. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
